The Theory of Arrogance and Methods of Humble
by UseMyImagination
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATED!/"Apa karena sekarang kau… hanya seorang pelayan?", "Seijuuro-sama?", "Tolong.."/ Dirinya berusaha membuat orang itu mengerti melalui teori, sedangkan orang itu berusaha membuat dirinya mempelajari melalui metode. Sebuah permainan diantara keduanya telah dimulai. Siapakah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya? AU!Akakuro. Warning : Genre masih ngambang. RnR Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

**Summary** : Dirinya berusaha membuat orang itu mengerti melalui teori, sedangkan orang itu berusaha membuat dirinya mempelajari melalui metode. Sebuah permainan diantara keduanya telah dimulai. Siapakah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya?

**Genre** : Drama(?) Bukan sih sepertinya.

**Warning** : OOC, typo(s), segala penyakit lainnya.

**A/N** : Pelepasan ide saat pelepasan stress. Terbalik, oon!

**Happy Reading, Readers!**

.

.

**The Theory of Arrogance and Methods of Humble**

**By UseMyImagination**

.

**-Prologue-**

.

.

Apa kalian pernah mendengar sebuah kata 'sempurna'?

Apa kalian mengetahui apa artinya?

Atau, kalian pernah merasakannya?

Tuhan menciptakan alam semesta penuh dengan pertimbangan. Meskipun, Tuhan mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi, _Dia_ tetap menciptakannya penuh perhitungan dan pertimbangan. Mengapa begitu? Alam semesta, luar angkasa, matahari, planet-planet, langit, bumi, hewan-hewan, tumbuh-tumbuhan, dan manusia. Tidak ada satupun kekurangan diantara semua ciptaan-_Nya_—elemen yang menyusunnya, ilmu yang diaplikasikan, detil-detil kasat mata, hingga keajaiban prosesnya—begitupula dengan manusia. Manusia adalah mahluk paling sempurna yang pernah diciptakan. Memiliki tubuh yang berwujud, berintelegensi, memiliki hati dan pikiran, bisa merasa dan dirasa serta bisa membedakan yang benar dan salah.

Tetapi, apa kalian pernah mendengar pepatah berkata ; Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna?

Tidakkah kalian perpikir, bahwasanya pepatah itu secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa Tuhan sedang bermain-main di sini?

Tidak. Tuhan tidak pernah bermain-main. _Dia_ telah melakukan suatu hal berseni tinggi yang bahkan tidak bisa dinilai oleh seniman professional manapun. Karena, kesempurnaan adalah _Tuhan_ itu sendiri.

Jika begitu, siapa yang sedang bermain-main disini?

Manusia—Itulah jawabannya.

Apa kalian tau mengapa begitu?

Karena, manusia merasa menjadi mahluk yang paling sempurna; mereka tidak mengetahui apa arti sesungguhnya dari sebuah kesempurnaan sehingga dalam diri mereka timbul ketidaksempurnaan.

.

_"Aku, Akashi Seijiro, ayah dari Akashi Seijuuro, memohon padamu. Buatlah, buatlah, buatlah Seijuuro menyadarinya. Ajarilah ia apa arti yang sebenarnya. Kumohon padamu, Kuroko Tetsuya."_

_._

Kesempurnaan dan ketidaksempurnaan. Keduanya bisa dibentuk dan dibangun. Sama seperti cerita ini. Cerita yang berkisah tentang dua orang yang saling bertolak belakang. Memiliki kesempurnaan dan ketidaksempurnaan. Keduanya datang dari dua dunia berbeda—memiliki latar belakang yang berbeda, lingkungan yang berbeda, bahkan sifat dasar yang berbeda. Benar-benar dua keberadaan yang kontradiktif, begitulah adanya. Namun,

_._

_ "Tolong aku. Kumohon padamu. Tolong aku!"_

_._

_"Aku iri. Aku iri. Aku iri padamu!"_

_._

Kesempurnaan memanggil ketidaksempurnaan. Sebaliknya, ketidaksempurnaan menginginkan kesempurnaan. Keduanya saling mengisi hingga menjadi kosong. Namun kosong yang bukan hampa.

_._

_"Mulai hari ini, Tetsuya akan selalu menemanimu, Seijuuro."_

_._

Keduanya memang berbeda. Keduanya sulit untuk dipersatukan. Tetapi, siapa yang tahu? Mungkin, tanpa disadari, keduanya saling mengisi dan membutuhkan satu sama lain. Hanya saja, sisi itu tidak pernah terlihat. Tersembunyi dibalik ketidaksempurnaan mereka.

Jadi, mereka sempurna atau tidak? Tidak ada yang tau jawabannya kecuali Sang Pencipta. Namun ada suatu hal yang pasti, yaitu; mereka sedang bermain-main. Bermain-main dengan hal yang tidak main-main.

_._

_"Aku bukan seorang anak kecil yang butuh penjagaan."_

.

Hati mereka meraung dan menangis. Hati mereka memanggil satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang melihat bahkan mengetahuinya. Namun, keduanya saling mengerti satu sama lain. Hanya saja, mereka… keras kepala. Sehingga, air dan minyak tidak bisa tercampur. Selalu ada batas yang tidak bisa dihapus begitu saja. Ingin diaduk dan diputar seperti apapun, batas itu selalu terbentuk pada detik berikutnya.

_._

_ "Aku akan membuatmu mengerti, Tetsuya. Apa arti sebenarnya dari arogansi dan harga diri. Dan, kau akan menjadi penguasa."_

_._

Dirinya berusaha membuat orang itu mengerti melalui teori. Teori yang dibuat oleh dirinya sendiri. Teori yang tidak satupun manusia bisa menirunya. Teori yang dianggap sebagai kesempurnaan. Teori yang telah menjadi sebuah teorema tanpa harus dibuktikan melalui penjabaran sistematis dan matematis. Dirinya dan teori itu adalah dua hal yang sama.

.

_"Aku akan membuatmu mempelajari apa itu rendah hati, Akashi-kun. Dan, kau akan menikmatinya."_

_._

Sedangkan orang itu berusaha membuatnya mempelajari melalui metode. Metode memahami dan merasakan. Metode yang diyakini oleh orang itu sebagai alur setapak yang akan membawanya pada jalan kebahagiaan. Metode yang selalu bisa membuat siapapun menjalankan fisik dan jiwanya dengan ringan dan senang hati. Sebuah metode yang dianggap bualan. Metode yang dianggap sia-sia.

_._

_"Apa kau ingin bertaruh, Tetsuya?"_

_._

Sebuah teori dan metode yang bersebrangan. Bagai sudut mati sebuah bangun trapesium sama sisi. Menjauh dan menyimpit serta tajam diluar. Teori dan metode yang tersusun karena kemanusiawian mereka. Ya, mereka hanyalah manusia. Bukan Tuhan yang merupakan sosok pecipta dan pembukti kesempurnaan.

_._

_"Deal."_

_._

Keduanya sepakat. Sepakat untuk mengalahkan siapapun musuh mereka, meskipun musuhnya adalah diri mereka sendiri. Ia ingin membuatnya mengerti dan paham, begitupula sebaliknya. Karena, suatu benang merah terlihat terhubung melilit jemari mereka.

_._

_"Siapakah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya?"_

_._

_"Tentu saja; Aku."_

_._

_"Tidak. Aku."_

_._

Sebuah teori arogansi dan metode rendah hati. Yang hanya berlaku untuk diri mereka yang lain. Diri mereka yang haus akan kesempurnaan dan ketidaksempurnaan satu dengan yang lainnya. Teori dan metode yang membuat mereka menjadi musuh dan teman abadi. Teori dan metode yang dipergunakan sebagai bumbu permainan dalam kehidupan mereka.

_._

_"Saa… Permainan dimulai."_

* * *

**A/N :**

**Hmm.. Prolog yg singkat. Entah kalian ngerti apa gak. Kalo gak, hajar aja author sintingnya! Wkwkwk. Intinya sih, cuma mau menetapkan ide cerita aja dulu.**

**Ini.. Sebuah challenge fic (dr seseorang) AU!Akakuro dengan genre tidak jelas, lebih tepatnya, gue gak tau apa genrenya. Wahaha. Mgkn bs terlihat ketika chapter 1 keluar. Ceritanya berkisah ttg permainan antara mereka dmn Akashi berusaha mempertahankan arogansinya sedangkan Kuroko mau mengajarkannya bersikap rendah hati. Gitu deh. Jdul ficnya aja yg rempong. Hihiihiii~**

**Dengan ini, akan ada 4 fic gue yang aktif. Fic ini, I'm Yours, Promise dan Akashi's detective agency. Ditunggu chapter perdana Akashi's detective agency dulu ya~! Lagi proses ketik, huahaha~!**

**Ya, sekian dan terima kasih. Harap kontribusinya berupa fave, follow maupun review. Klo punya unek2 silahkan bilang ke gue. See you.**


	2. Chapter 1 : Help

**Diclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

**Warning** : OOC, typo(s), segala penyakit lainnya.

**A/N** : Butuh bantuan kalian untuk mengira-ngira genre-nya.

**Happy Reading, Readers!**

.

.

**The Theory of Arrogance and Methods of Humble**

**By UseMyImagination**

.

**Chapter 1 : Help**

.

.

Jemari itu merenggang dan mengepal setelah menyusup masuk satu per satu ke dalam sarung tangan bersih berwarna putih.

Satu per satu terulum rapi; dari bawah ke atas. Perlahan menutupi kulit putih di sepanjang dada dan tulang keringnya—kemeja.

_Crrr_—suara gemericik cairan jatuh dari teko mengisi wadah kecil itu; cangkir putih elegan bergagang sayap angsa.

Kepalanya mendongak ke kanan dan ke kiri; terefleksi pada kaca besar di hadapannya—garis dagu dan lehernya terlihat jelas. Menaikkan kerahnya kemudian merapikannya.

_Tring tring tring_—air-air pada sendok mungil itu berguguran di atas cangkir.

Jemarinya yang ramping; sedikit pucat karena udara dingin. Mengambil dasi dan melingkarkan di leher.

_Plung_—satu balok kecil manis; gumpalan gula; tenggelam dalam cairan cokelat cerah. Sendok itu kembali memutar isinya.

Menyamakan sisi kanan dan kiri; menyamakan panjang pendeknya.

Jemari yang dibalut sarung tangan bertempat manis di dagu. Berpikir.

Kanan lebih panjang dan berada di atas, sedangkan kiri di bawah. Masuk di antara lipatannya membentuk segitiga padat.

Jemari bersarung—ragu—mengambil satu buah balok gumpalan gula.

Telunjuk dan jempol kanan mendorong simpul segitiga ke atas, tangan kirinya menarik ke arah sebaliknya. Kepalanya kembali mendongak lebih tinggi.

Balok manis itu terangkat, berada tepat di atas cangkir berisi cairan. Hampir saja ia melepaskan benda itu, namun—

"Tetsuya."

Terhenti.

Ia menoleh.

"—aku tidak suka makanan dan minuman yang terlalu manis. Cukup satu balok saja."

_Srek_—lengan-lengan itu memasuki jas hitam beludru bermerk.

Terdiam.

"_Kashikomarimashita._"

Diletakkannya kembali balok gula di atas wadah bulat terbuat dari kaca. Sendok mungil itu kembali mengaduk isi cangkir, lalu diangkat dan ditiriskan air yang menepel di sana. Kemudian diletakkannya di sisi cangkir. Cangkir dan penataknya sudah siap untuk dinikmati.

Tubuh yang lebih tegap itu berbalik menghadapnya. Memperlihatkan kemeja yang sudah terkancing rapi di balik jas. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk merapikan dasi hitam yang bertengger di kerah kemeja. Sesekali merenggangkan bahu dan leher yang kaku.

"Mari kubantu," lelaki yang lebih kecil itu menawarkan. Ia berjalan mendekati pria berambut merah yang sudah disisir rapi ke belakang. Kepalanya menunduk hormat untuk sesaat sebelum menyentuh dasi yang dipakai pria itu. Pria berambut merah itu mendongakkan kepalanya lebih tinggi, memberikan akses orang yang berdiri di hadapannya untuk merapikan dasi tersebut. Dirapikannya bentuk segitiga itu agar lebih simetris, mengendurkan lalu menariknya berlawanan arah dan mengencangkannya. Perlahan, jempolnya mendorong naik segitiga itu, membuat pria di hadapannya—

"Ugh. Terlalu kencang, Tetsuya!"

—berteriak sinis karena tercekik.

"Maafkan saya, Seijuuro-kun."

Manik hetero pria itu mendelik tajam. Menatapnya dari posisi mendongak, menguar aura intimidasi yang tak terelakkan. Bibirnya yang tipis bergerak ringan.

"Seijuuro-… **sama**… **_darou_**?" ucapnya tegas.

Keheningan tercipta. Kedua pandangan mata itu bertemu. Terpancar jelas, tidak ada satupun yang ingin mengalah. Tetapi lelaki itu..

"Maafkan saya, Seijuuro- … **sama**."

—berusaha memakluminya meskipun ia tetap keras kepala. Kembali, dirapikan dasi yang terlalu mencekik itu.

Pria itu mendengus puas. Merasa menang. Kaki-kakinya yang telanjang tanpa alas menapak pada lantai keramik berukir bunga anyelir merah yang khusus dipesan untuk ruang tidurnya.

Ruang tidurnya begitu megah. Ditempati banyak perabot bergengsi dan disusun oleh rangka kaju jati terbaik. Lemari pakaiannya sepanjang setengah ruangan dengan lebar satu balok kotak dimana ukurannya hampir mencapai langit-langit ruangan. Di ujung ruangan terdapat pintu lebar dan tinggi yang menghubungkan ruang tidurnya dengan kamar mandi—bahkan kamar mandinya sangat megah dengan kolam berendam berada ditengahnya. Beberapa meja kecil tempat menaruh hiasan dan pajangan juga dilengkapi dengan vas bunga segar yang setiap hari diganti. Benar-benar ruang tidur yang tidak biasa.

Kini, kaki yang telanjang itu melangkah menuju balkon yang terhubung dengan ruang tidurnya. Sesaat angin pagi menyapa rambut dan kulitnya, memberikan sensasi menyejukkan sehabis mandi. Duduklah pria itu di sebuah set bangku dan meja yang khusus berada di sana. Kali ini, kakinya melipat elegan dengan sebelah tangannya menopang dagu dan pipinya. Tak lama, lelaki bersurai biru langit menghampirinya sembari menggerek meja kecil tempat cangkir dan juga teko disimpan rapi.

Lelaki itu meletakkan cantik si cangkir burung angsa di atas meja sisi tempat pria berambut merah duduk tanpa menimbulkan suara. Dari aromanya saja, hidung sudah dimanjakan. Ditambah lagi dengan suasana sejuk pagi hari. Cocok sekali untuk waktunya menikmati teh hangat dengan sedikit _sandwich_ daging asap berkualitas tinggi.

"Silahkan dinikmati, Seijuuro-sama."

"Ya."

Saat jari-jari ingin mengangkat cangkir itu, kedua matanya menangkap keberadaan vas bunga kecil di sana. Urung, ia hanya melamun sesaat dan tersenyum tipis.

"Hm? Bunga _Violet Blue_, huh, Tetsuya? Aku yakin kau yang menyediakan ini," telunjuknya mengarah pada bunga-bunga mungil berwarna biru nyaris ungu itu. Kelopak-kelopaknya yang mungil terkadang bergoyang-goyang di atas vas.

(Note : Bunga _Violet Blue_ melambang arti 'Aku selalu benar').

"_Hai_, Seijuuro-_sama_. Apa anda menyukainya?"

Tawaan puas tergelak memecah angin. Melirik meremehkan pada orang yang berdiri diam tanpa mengubah ekspresi seinci pun.

"Hmm.. Jadi, permainan baru saja dimulai kau sudah mengaku kalah, Tetsuya?" tanyanya, sarkastik. Pada akhirnya, jemari itu mengangkat cangkir yang terabaikan. Asap mengepul diatasnya mulai hilang, terbang dibawa angin. Aroma harum teh kualitas terbaik itu masih menetap disana, menyeruak masuk indera penciumannya, membuat refleks tubuhnya menenang ditambah lagi dengan spekulasi yang dibuatnya. Apalagi yang lebih baik dari semua itu?

"Kurasa, bunga _Violet Blue_ lebih mendekati warna biru dibandingkan merah, Seijuuro-sama. Kupikir, anda mengetahuinya dengan sangat baik," tuturnya sopan tanpa sedikitpun kesengajaan. Kedua matanya memejam, menikmati udara segar. Sesekali dadanya naik turun saat menarik dan menghembuskan nafas. Iramanya setahap dan tak terburu. Sekali lagi, lelaki itu menatap kedua bola mata berbeda warna yang sudah mendelik sinis. Sudut-sudutnya menajam, menusuk siapapun yang melihatnya. Lelaki itu kembali melanjutkan, "—Jika anda menyukainya, bukankah berarti, anda yang mengaku kalah, Seijuuro-_sama_?"

Delikan tajam bola mata dwiwarna berganti menjadi lirikan meremehkan. Senyuman tipis kembali terbentuk.

"Mengaku kalah? Hmm.. Adalah hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi pada seorang diriku, Tetsuya. Kau paham betul, bahwa apa yang aku ucapkan adalah kebenaran. Tidak bisa dipungkiri. Ngomong-ngomong," pria itu melirik orang yang berdiri di sisinya dengan tatapan merendahkan, "—Aku mengakui bahwa kau adalah orang yang menjunjung sopan santun. Tetapi, jika diingat, _attitude_-mu berubah, Tetsuya. Apa karena sekarang kau… hanya seorang pelayan?"

Tawaan terdengar lagi.

Tidak sama sekali bergeming. Lelaki dihadapannya hanya menatap datar majikannya kali ini. Meskipun tawaan itu… terdengar... ya.. entahlah.

"Sebagai pelayan keluarga Akashi, saya harus bersikap dengan benar, Seijuuro-sama. Semua berkat Ayah anda."

Pria bersurai merah itu mulai menyeruput teh yang tersaji di cangkirnya. Setelah teh itu menyentuh lidahnya, kedua alisnya menekuk dalam. Menatap tidak suka pada benda mati di genggamannya. Lidahnya berdecak kesal saat membanting cangkir dan penataknya kembali ke atas meja.

"Sudah kukatakan, cukup satu balok saja. Kau memasukkan dua. Apa yang kau sebut dengan '_Kashikomarimashita_', Tetsuya?" ucapnya santai. Meskipun begitu, bagi yang mendengarnya dipastikan tertusuk dalam-dalam. Lidah memanglah tidak bertulang, namun apa yang keluar dari lidah adalah benda kasat mata yang bertulang tajam melebihi retakan tulang yang pecah.

Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan sikapnya. Telapak tangannya menapak pada meja, hampir membuat si bunga mungil _Violet Blue_ kehilangan satu kelopak indahnya. Sangat disayangkan jika bunga indah dengan eksistensi kuat seperti itu kehilangan bagian dari dirinya.

"Maafkan saya," pintanya untuk sebuah maaf dari pria di hadapannya.

"Buatkan sekali lagi, sekarang juga."

Sang pelayan menunduk hormat. Kembali mengambil cangkir yang bersih. Diletakkan diatas penatak yang baru. Menyeduh dan menuangkan cairan itu perlahan tanpa menimbulkan bising. Angin sepoi-sepoi terus menyapa rambut dan pipinya. Membuat helaian rambutnya yang rapi menjadi berantakan.

"—sungguh Ayah merepotkan. Sampai membuatmu menjadi pelayanku. Apa yang sebenarnya ia harapkan? Aku kalah? Tidak mungkin. Seseorang yang akan kalah adalah kau, Tetsuya."

"Anda terlalu percaya diri, Seijuuro-sama."

"Aku?" Entah berapa kali ia harus mendengar tawaan tergelak dahsyat, membuat telinganya mengiang keras, "—aku memang seperti itu, Tetsuya. Jika tidak, aku bukan menjadi orang seperti sekarang ini. Atau, mungkin aku akan berakhir sepertimu. Hanya seorang guru TK yang tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan lusuh yang sebentar lagi akan digusur."

Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar kata-kata majikannya. Tangannya masih sibuk mempersiapkan teh yang sesuai dengan lidah pemintanya. Sembari memasukkan satu balok gula dan mengaduknya, ia kembali bicara, "Menjadi guru TK adalah hal yang menyenangkan, Seijuuro-sama. Begitupula, panti asuhan. Anak-anak adalah hal yang paling imut di dunia ini. Cobalah bergaul dengan mereka. Anda akan merasakannya."

Pria bermata hetero itu mendengus. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mendongak tajam menatap langit pagi yang cerah. Matahari memancarkan sinar yang hangat, sangat cocok untuk berolahraga di pagi hari. Namun, ini bukanlah jadwalnya untuk berolahraga.

Tubuhnya bangkit dari duduk. Berdiri dan melangkah menuju pinggir balkonnya. Berbalik untuk menatap Sang Pelayan yang setia menunggunya berbicara, tanpa mengalihkan perhatian pada teh yang hampir tersaji. Kedua sikunya bertempat diatas pagar balkon, membuat lipatan di jasnya semakin jelas—menciptakan kusut.

"Apa kau sedang menantangku, Tetsuya?" tanya sinis. Kini, nada bicaranya tidak diselingi oleh candaan yang dibuat-buat. Menatap serius lawan bicaranya yang sekarang juga menatap kedua bola matanya. Kelihatannya ia tidak suka dengan pendapat Pelayan-nya itu.

"Bukankah sejak tadi hal itu yang sedang kita lakukan? Saling menantang masing-masing pihak. Berargumentasi, berspekulasi dan lain sebagainya," jawabnya datar. Ia menggeser cangkir yang sudah siap santap ke atas meja tempat pria itu tadi duduk. "—tehnya sudah siap. Silahkan dinikmati, Seijuuro-sama."

"Apa yang sesungguhnya kau sebut dengan rendah hati? Kau orang yang licik."

"Bukankah sama halnya dengan anda?"

Helaan nafas. Kakinya melangkah menuju ruang tidurnya. Tanpa melirik sedikitpun pada Sang Pelayan, ia berjalan melewatinya.

"Aku sudah tidak berselera. Terima kasih padamu, kau telah merusak nafsu makanku. Cepat bereskan semuanya dan ikut aku ke kantor. Segera."

"_Hai_."

Setelah satu set minum teh itu rapi, ia berjalan mengekori Sang Majikan yang berjalan penuh kebanggaan bertumpu di seluruh tubuhnya. Setiap tapaknya selalu menunjukkan betapa besar kekuatannya. Daripada disebut dengan kesombongan, mungkin lebih tepatnya ego-nya terlalu tinggi. Ia hanya tidak habis pikir kenapa ia harus berurusan dengan mahluk sepertinya, tetapi.. hal inilah yang diinginkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Nama pria berambut merah itu adalah Akashi Seijuuro, sedangkan ia adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Sesungguhnya, Kuroko tidak terlalu nyaman berada di dekat Akashi Seijuuro. Pria itu selalu saja berusaha menunjukkan aura arogansinya pada siapapun yang ia temui. Membuat semua orang takluk di bawah kakinya hanya dengan satu tatapan mata, namun semua itu tidak berlaku pada Kuroko. Karena, bagi banyak orang, dalam diri Kuroko tersimpan kerendahan hati yang tidak bisa terlihat oleh mata telanjang sehingga mungkin itulah sebabnya ia tidak mudah takut pada sorot mata meremehkan dari kedua bola mata hetero itu.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja sebagai pelayan keluarga Akashi. Keluarga Akashi sangat terkenal di Jepang. Sebagai salah satu keluarga yang berpengaruh besar pada perekonomian Negara, mereka menguasai berbagai jenis usaha yang dikembangkan dengan baik sehingga menghasilkan profit besar. Salah satu tugas Kuroko disini adalah menjadi pendamping di segala kegiatan tuan muda Akashi itu, sehingga perannya tidak hanya sebagai seorang pelayan namun juga sebagai asisten pribadinya dimana pun dan di saat apapun.

Perjalanan menuju kantornya tidak terlalu lama. Lalu lintas perjalanan di Jepang tidaklah sepadat Negara-Negara berkembang sehingga tidak membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk tiba di suatu tempat. Kali ini, Kuroko mengendarai mobil yang akan membawa mereka ke salah satu cabang perusahaan keluarga Akashi yang bergerak sebagai _developer_ di bidang _Information Technology_. Sebut saja, perusahaan tersebut sudah jatuh kekuasaannya pada anak tunggal dari keluarga Akashi yang kini menjadi majikan Kuroko.

Tibalah mereka di sebuah parkiran gedung besar bertingkat sepuluh. Dengan langkah kaki pasti, mereka berdua memasuki gedung dimana Kuroko terus mengekori Akashi di belakang. Gedung diramaikan oleh karyawan-karyawan yang baru saja datang. Perjalanan mereka memasuki gedung terkesan mudah, disebabkan tidak ada sama sekali yang menghalangi mereka—lebih tepatnya, semua orang yang berada di sana menyingkirkan diri.

Kuroko melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Terlihat sekali semua karyawan di sana sangat menghormati Sang Direktur mereka, atau mungkin, segan? Entahlah. Beberapa orang juga berbisik saat melihat dirinya berjalan mengikuti Akashi. Hari ini pertama kali pula Kuroko datang kemari, tentu saja akan membawa topik pembicaraan baru bagi mereka. Sesungguhnya, tidak ada yang dikhawatirkan olehnya, ia berusaha memaklumi semua itu.

Memasuki lift pun tak kalah mudahnya. Biasanya, fenomena yang terjadi di pagi hari di gedung kantor besar berpegawai ribuan orang seperti ini adalah antrian panjang menunggu giliran menaiki lift. Meskipun, Kuroko bukanlah seorang pegawai kantoran, tetapi ia mengetahui jelas hanya dengan melihat keadaan. Namun, apa yang terjadi pada hari yang cerah ini? Tidak ada satupun yang menaiki lift kecuali Sang Majikan dan pelayannya. Sedangkan orang lainnya bagaimana? Mereka lebih memilih menambah antrian pada lift-lift di bagian gedung yang lain.

"Tidak saya sangka, hanya ada saya dan anda di dalam lift yang luas ini," Kuroko menyela kesunyian yang terjadi antara dirinya dan pria di depannya.

"Begitu? Apa kau lebih memilih berdesakan layaknya perjalanan kereta ekonomi menuju pedesaan bersama sayuran dan ayam? Jika kau menginginkan pengalaman seperti itu, kuiijinkan kau keluar di lantai berikutnya."

"Bagaimana anda bisa mengetahui hal seperti itu, Seijuuro-sama?" tanyanya heran. Ia sedikit segan, jika ditanya, karena kalimat terakhirnya terasa serius di telinga Kuroko. Oh, apapula, seorang Akashi Seijuuro memang seperti itu.

Akashi bersamaan dengan ekspresi datar dan dinginnya, menoleh ke belakang dimana Kuroko menunggu jawaban. "Kurasa, seseorang yang bercerita padaku," jawabnya singkat. Salah satu alisnya naik, membuat Kuroko sadar apa yang sedang dibicarakan mereka. Sebuah senyuman tulus terpancar pada wajah pucat Kuroko.

"Tetapi, berbagi lebih baik, Seijuuro-sama."

"Silahkan interpretasikan sendiri."

Helaan nafas rilis dari seorang pelayan yang tak berdaya.

_Ting!_—Lift berhenti tepat di lantai teratas sebelum atap. Kakinya menapak pada lantai keramik pertama di hadapan lift. Beberapa pasang mata beralih pada mereka berdua. Orang-orang yang mereka lewati menunduk hormat. Kuroko merasa tidak nyaman, sebagai gantinya ia ikut menunduk di setiap orang yang memberikan sambutan hormat padanya. Sedangkan Sang Majikan berjalan dengan santai tanpa menoleh kemanapun. Tidak ada yang menyapa ataupun bicara, semua hanya diam menunggu hilangnya eksistensi mereka berdua dari ruangan itu.

Saat menyusuri sebuah lorong panjang, mereka berpapasan dengan seorang lelaki muda yang agak kikuk—sangat terlihat dari pembawaannya. Ragu-ragu, ia berjalan menuju ke arah Akashi dan Kuroko sembari menggenggam beberapa lembar kertas yang tersimpan rapi dalam sebuah map transparan. Entah apa yang terjadi pada lelaki muda itu, ia tiba-tiba saja jatuh tersungkur di hadapan Akashi. Langkah kaki pemilik iris mata _scarlet-gold_ terhenti. Kedua bola matanya melirik manusia yang jatuh di hadapannya. Beberapa kertas yang dibawa olehnya berterbangan, bahkan salah satunya sudah berada di bawah tapak kaki Akashi.

"Biar kutebak, kertas di bawah telapak kakiku ini adalah berkas penting," katanya, ditekankan. Sudut matanya sangat tajam dan kelopak matanya terlalu turun karena lirikan intimidasi yang dibuatnya. Tanpa sedikitpun menyingkirkan tapak kakinya, Akashi kembali melanjutkan perjalanan yang tertunda, "—Perhatikan baik-baik langkah kakimu, apalagi saat berada di hadapanku, Kouki. Ayo, lekas pergi, Tetsuya."

"Ma-maafkan saya, Akashi-san," ucap lelaki muda berambut cokelat itu, gugup, sangat gugup bahkan gemetaran. Siapa yang tidak akan gemetar jika dihadapkan dengan tatapan sinis dan nada bicara menyindir seperti itu?

Ia berusaha bangkit dan mengambil berkas-berkas yang jatuh dan bertebaran di lantai. Beberapa diantara telah kusut karena diinjak. Kuroko dengan segera menghampiri lelaki muda itu dan membantunya mengambil berkas-berkas yang berceceran. Dikumpulkan pada satu map yang terabaikan di pinggir kakinya. Dibantunya berdiri lelaki kikuk itu, membersihkan beberapa debu yang menempel di celana bahan hitamnya.

"Ini," diserahkannya map transparan, lengkap dengan isinya, "—apa anda baik-baik saja? Tidak ada yang luka?"

Ia menggeleng, "Ah, Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih." Kepalanya menunduk memberikan bentuk terima kasihnya. Lelaki bersurai cokelat itu membuka map yang berada di genggamannya, melirik khawatir pada berkas yang kusut. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan banyak pertanyaan bagi Kuroko.

"Apa benar berkas penting?"

"Un." Angguk.

"Maaf kalau begi—"

"Tetsuya." Keduanya menoleh bersamaan, mendapati Akashi berdiri dengan ekspresi jengkel melekat di wajahnya. Hanya dengan menoleh saja—tanpa memperlihatkan keseluruhan wajahnya—Kuroko sudah mengetahuinya. "—Kau tidak mendengar perintahku?"

"Maaf, saya harus pergi. Maafkan untuk berkasnya, saya tidak bisa menolong banyak," ucapnya pada si lelaki muda sebelum pergi menghampiri Majikan yang tidak sabaran. Kuroko terus mengikuti Akashi hingga sampai di depan ruangan berpintu megah berwarna hitam mengkilat. Begitu pintu itu dibuka, tereksposlah sebuah ruangan yang di kelilingi jendela-jendela kaca besar. Di tengah ruangan terdapat meja kerja beserta perlengkapannya. Hanya melihat saja, sudah dipastikan ruangan itu adalah ruangan kerja Akashi.

Akashi mendekati bangku kerjanya dan duduk dengan santai. Sesekali melihat beberapa dokumen yang tersaji di atas mejanya. Kuroko hanya berdiri mematung memandangi sekeliling ruangan itu. Namun, perasaan gelisah muncul di benak Kuroko ketika mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Seijuuro-sama, apa tidak bisa—"

"Apa kau bermaksud membela Kouki, Tetsuya?" Ditatapnya manik _light blue_ itu. Seraya bersandar pada sandaran bangku yang tinggi dan lebar, ia melempar satu paket bundal kertas yang sebelumnya ia intip.

"Setidaknya, Seijuuro-sama bisa—"

"Setiap dunia itu berbeda, Tetsuya." Lagi-lagi, belum dilanjutkan, sudah dipotong kata-katanya. Akashi tidak berniat untuk mendengarkan, sepertinya. "—hal itu, adalah konsekuensi yang harus diterima olehnya karena kelalaian yang ia buat."

"Tetapi—"

"Sekolah, bekerja, pergaulan, intelektual, kehidupan sosial dan kehidupan spiritual, semua memiliki aspek berbeda di dalamnya. Kau tidak bisa menumpukan semuanya pada hal yang kau sebut dengan 'rendah hati' itu, Tetsuya. Kau tidak mengerti, oleh karena itu, aku akan memberitahumu, apa teori yang tepat," ucapnya panjang lebar tanpa jeda. Membuat Kuroko tak habis pikir dengan orang di hadapannya. Ia mengerti jelas bahwa yang dikatakan Akashi berdasar pada apa yang terjadi di dunia nyata, namun bukan berarti semua harus dilewati tanpa adanya sebuah rasa peduli. Perlu diakui, Kuroko memang tidak mengerti dengan dunia ini.

"Semuanya juga tidak bisa ditumpukan pada hal yang disebut 'Harga diri dan Arogansi', Seijuuro-sama," tak mau kalah, Kuroko membalikkan fakta pada si pelempar pernyataan. Siapa bilang semua yang diucapkan oleh orang yang duduk dengan bangga itu adalah kebenaran? Bagi Kuroko, adalah tidak, tidak seluruhnya kebenaran dan ia akan membuktikannya.

Akashi hanya menggeleng ringan. Tersenyum tipis.

"Ah~ _Sou_? Tidak kusangka, seorang Kuroko Tetsuya," Akashi menempatkan kedua tangan yang bertautan di atas meja, menjadi tumpuan dagunya saat bicara, "—adalah seorang yang munafik. Kau kontradiktif sekali. Ingin mengajarkanku rendah hati tetapi nyatanya kau sendiri bersikap seperti barusan. Sepertinya, dalam dirimu terdapat sifat yang tidak kau kenali dengan baik."

Suasana hening. Keduanya saling bertatapan.

Meskipun tidak terlalu terlihat—karena tertutup poninya yang berantakan karena diacak angin, namun Akashi tau bahwa lelaki dihadapannya tengah menyernyitkan dahi beberapa centi. Akashi tersenyum lagi, merasa menang. Lagipula, siapa yang ingin harga dirinya diinjak? Akashi Seijuuro sungguh cerdas dalam memanfaatkannya. Jika Kuroko berusaha membela diri dengan membalikkan fakta, pasti sebabnya karena ia merasa harga dirinya diinjak, bukan?

Akashi mengingat sesuatu. Dengan segera, ia mencari sesuatu di atas meja kerjanya. Butuh sedikit waktu untuk menemukan sebuah berkas tebal yang diperlukannya karena letaknya tertumpuk berkas lain. Sudah berkali-kali meja itu dirapikan namun apa daya hal yang perlu dilakukan ada banyak, sehingga tumpukan kertas itu malah menggunung—sepertinya ia akan menerapkan metode _paperless_ untuk periode kerja berikutnya.

Dibacanya sebentar berkas itu, setelahnya, ia melemparnya sampai ke ujung meja dekat Kuroko berdiri.

"Pelajari itu, Tetsuya."

Tangan bersarung tebal itu mengambil bundal kertas di pinggir meja. Ditatapnya sesaat Akashi yang tengah bersandar pada bangku dan menatapnya jeli.

"—kau berperan tidak hanya sebagai pelayanku, namun kau harus menjadi asistenku. Sesungguhnya, aku jarang datang ke kantor, aku menyerahkan operasionalnya pada orang terpercaya. Aku hanya mengawasi dan memberikan solusi untuk setiap keputusan penting. Seperti yang kau ketahui, aku masih dalam masa studi di Universitas."

Kuroko membuka lembar tiap lembar. Hanya tulisan dan rangkaian kata serta gambar-gambar yang tidak dimengertinya. Dalam hati, ia sedikit bertanya-tanya, apa yang sebenarnya tertera di dalam tumpukan kertas tebal ini. Bahkan tumpukan kertas hasil menggambar anak-anak muridnya saja tidak setebal ini. Lagipula, gambarnya terlalu simetris dan matematis, membuatnya harus berpikir dua kali.

"Apa ada masalah, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi heran saat melihat ekspresi wajah datar itu sedikit menekuk. Kuroko menatap Akashi dan berkas itu bergantian dalam diam.

"Apa ini, Seijuuro-sama?" Kuroko menyodorkan kertas yang digenggamnnya. Berusaha menunjukkan betapa merepotkannya kertas-kertas aneh itu.

"Semua informasi yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan ini tertera di dalamnya. Kau harus memahaminya. Aku akan mengetesnya nanti."

Lagi, terdiam. Kuroko berpikir dalam-dalam. Ia harus mempelajarinya? Sedikit merepotkan memang. Apa benar ia harus mempelajarinya? Kenapa? Jadi harus? Bagaimana caranya ia memahami semua kalimat itu? Lebih baik berusaha memahami tulisan amburadul murid-muridnya di kelas.

Melihat ekspresi wajah Kuroko, sepertinya Akashi mengetahui sesuatu. Diam-diam, ia tersenyum manis, terlalu manis hingga membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pingsan karena keracunan, "Wah wah wah, apa seorang guru TK tidak sanggup mempelajari hal seperti itu?" terdengar jelas bahwa Akashi menyindir Kuroko.

Akashi Seijuuro memang manipulatif. Terbukti dengan semakin mengerutnya alis Pelayan baru-nya itu. Siapa yang tidak geram jika kau disindir, apalagi dengan maksud merendahkan seperti yang dilakukan Akashi? Siapapun pasti tidak menginginkannya, meski Kuroko sekalipun.

"Apa anda meremehkan saya, Seijuuro-sama?"

Suara tepukan tangan terdengar. Dari mana lagi asalnya kalau bukan dari si rambut merah? Akashi bangit dari tempatnya duduk, berjalan menghampiri Kuroko. Berdiri di hadapannya dengan suara tepukan yang semakin menggema. Kedua irisnya yang berbeda terus menilik tajam manik Kuroko. Dalam hitungan menit, suara tepukan tenggelam dalam kesunyian ruangan besar itu. Jari telunjuk Akashi mengarah pada dada Kuroko. Menekan dalam-dalam dadanya, sampai-sampai Kuroko merasa seperti ditusuk benda tajam.

"Itu yang disebut dengan harga diri dan arogansi, Tetsuya, mengerti?" Jari telunjuk itu terus saja memberikan tekanan pada dada Kuroko. "—perasaan dimana kau tidak suka orang meremehkanmu. Perasaan dimana kau.. tidak ingin kalah begitu saja. Perasaan dimana kau akan menjadi penguasa bila kau menurutinya."

Akashi membalikkan tubuh, memunggungi Kuroko. Berjalan di sekitar ruangan, terkadang mengintip betapa tingginya ruangan itu berada dari jendela yang terbuka.

"—Setiap orang memilikinya, bahkan kau, Tetsuya. Oleh karena itu, kau tidak berhak menang dalam permainan ini. Semua terjadi karena kemunafikanmu. Ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa aku selalu menang."

Mata tajam _scarlet-gold_ itu terus menusuk relung hati Kuroko. Tatapan yang lebih tinggi dan mengintimidasi. Menyadarkannya pada kenyataan yang terjadi di hadapannya. Kenyataan bahwa—

"—sudah berapa kali kau kalah hari ini, Tetsuya?"

—ia telah kalah hari ini.

"Anda salah, Seijuuro-sama."

—ah, ternyata tidak. Kenyataan yang benar adalah ia sedang bertahan… untuk menang di ronde berikutnya. Senyuman terbentuk di wajahnya yang datar. Memandang Sang Majikan dengan sorot mata memaklumi namun terkesan memberikan isyarat bahwa ia belum kalah. Dan, ia akan membuktikannya sekarang.

"—sejak tadi, anda hanya berusaha menyakinkan bahwa saya memiliki sifat-sifat tersebut. Setiap manusia tidaklah sempurna, Seijuuro-sama. Apa yang anda tekankan kepada saya bukanlah teori yang anda buat, namun sebuah realitas kehidupan. Nyatanya, anda terlalu rendah hati sampai-sampai anda rela berusaha membuat saya menyadarinya. Bukankah anda menikmatinya?"

Diselingi tawaan, sebuah buku jatuh ke lantai. Terinjak sempurna sehingga robek sana-sini. Angin yang masuk melalui jendela terbuka menerbangkan sisa-sisa kertas yang merobek.

"Jadi, kau berkata bahwa aku salah? Aku selalu benar, Tetsuya," langkah kakinya menggebu, menghampiri Sang Pelayan. Diraihnya kerah itu, ditarik hingga mendekat ke arahnya—terlalu dekat hingga nafas keduanya bercampur. Kedua bola mata hetero terekspos sepenuhnya. Ia mendongak tinggi, menatap rendah lelaki di hadapannya. "—Apa sebenarnya yang kau sebut dengan rendah hati?"

Bibir tipisnya mengucap ringan, "Hanya sebuah metode untuk melawan anda, Seijuuro-sama."

Sepersekon, mereka hanya bertatapan dalam diam. Tak lama, Akashi melepaskan kerah pakaian Kuroko yang ditariknya terlalu erat. Dengan cepat, ia merapikan kembali pakaiannya yang berantakan. Setelahnya, hanya keheningan yang menemani. Seharian itu, Akashi sibuk meneliti tiap berkas di mejanya sedangkan Kuroko sibuk mempelajari berkas yang diberikan Akashi dengan tak lupa melayani kebutuhan Akashi seperti minum, makan dan lain sebagainya. Tidak ada yang bicara di antara keduanya, hingga sampai di rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah, Akashi kembali ke kamarnya. Ia berkata tidak ingin makan malam hari ini dan memerintah untuk tidak diganggu. Baru saja ingin kembali ke kamarnya, Kuroko mendapatkan tegur sapa dari seorang pelayan lain di rumah itu. Orang itu berkata bahwa Tuan Besar ingin bertemu dengan Kuroko di ruang baca yang berada pada rumah sebelah utara kediaman Akashi. Bergegas, Kuroko mendatangi ruangan yang dimaksud. Mengetuk pintunya dan masuk ke dalam setelah dipersilahkan.

Seorang pria paruh baya tengah duduk di pinggir meja kayu jati yang berada di ujung ruangan. Ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan rak-rak yang berisi berbagai macam buku dengan berbagai macam bahasa dan topik. Pria itu menatap Kuroko intens, setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Kuroko diperhatikannya baik-baik. Rambutnya sewarna merah membara disisir rapi dan panjangnya sedikit lebih pendek dari rambut seseorang. Bibirnya terus tersenyum sepanjang ia lihat. Kuroko berjalan mendekati pria tersebut dan memberikan bungkukan hormat padanya.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu, Tetsuya?"

Cara bicaranya sangat mirip dengan Akashi Seijuuro. Tegas dan berwibawa. Bahkan caranya memanggil nama 'Tetsuya' saja mirip sekali, seperti kloningan. Ketajamanan mata Akashi juga terlihat jelas di mata pria itu. Bagaimana tidak? Ia adalah ayah dari Akashi Seijuuro.

"Baik-baik saja, Akashi-san."

"Benarkah? Bagus. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Seijuuro? Kalian berinteraksi dengan baik?"

Kuroko mematung sejenak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Namun, ia kembali pada dirinya dan tersenyum pada pria yang lebih tua di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja, Akashi-san."

Pria itu—Akashi Seijiiro—mengangguk-angguk senang. Memberikan tatapan penuh arti pada Kuroko. Sebelah tangannya melambai-lambai, memberikan isyarat untuk Kuroko mendekatinya lebih dekat. Ragu, ia berjalan mendekat. Segera, tangan hangat itu menyentuh pipi Kuroko. Air muka Ayah dari Seijuuro itu melembut. Sentuhan itu membuat hati Kuroko terenyuh sejenak. Rasa nyaman sekaligus gelisah menetap dalam hatinya.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya. Kau sudah bersedia untuk menolongku. Apalagi menghadapi Seijuuro pasti berat."

"Ini bukan apa-apa, Akashi-san. Justru, saya-lah yang seharusnya berterima kasih. Banyak pelajaran yang saya dapat dari anda."

"Kau terlalu merendah, nak," Akashi Seijiiro melepaskan pipi Kuroko. Berganti menepuk kedua bahunya bersamaan. "—sebaiknya, kau pergi tidur sekarang. Kau pasti lelah, bukan? _Otsukaresamadeshita_."

Setelah pertemuan singkat mereka, Kuroko bermaksud kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Meskipun sangat singkat, Kuroko paham betul bahwa Seijiiro sangat khawatir mengenai apa yang terjadi hari ini. Sebelum pergi, ia membungkuk hormat lagi pada Tuan Besar keluarga Akashi itu. Ia membuka dan menutup pintunya perlahan. Kakinya melangkah menuju ruang tidurnya yang berada di selatan. Melewati beberapa ruangan dan anak tangga, ia sampai di dekat kamar Akashi. Mengingat Akashi tidak ingin diganggu, tanpa segan-segan Kuroko melewati ruangan itu. Namun—

_BRAK!_

—ia mendengar suara benda berjatuhan.

Setelah mengedarkan pandangan mencari asalnya, ia menemukan bahwa asal suara itu dari kamar Akashi. Dahinya mengerut. Ia bertanya-tanya ada apa. Kenapa ada suara benda jatuh? Bahkan—

_BRAK! DUAK! DUAK!_

—tidak hanya sekali saja.

Khawatir, Kuroko mengetuk pintu kamar Akashi.

"Seijuuro-sama? Apa anda baik-baik saja?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya suara kayu-kayu ringan yang terdengar tenggelam. Ia menempelkan telinga di daun pintu. Lagi, sunyi. Merasa ada yang aneh, ia memutar kenop pintunya. Demi Tuhan, jika Akashi marah karena ia mengganggunya, Kuroko sudah tidak perduli. Rasa pernasarannya lebih besar. Dan, ternyata, pintunya tidak terkunci!

Pelan, Kuroko memasuki ruangan itu. Mengedar mencari sosok berambut merah.

"Seijuuro-sama?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Ia terus menyusuri ruangan megah itu. Kuroko sedikit heran, kenapa ruangan ini begitu gelap. Lampu-lampu kecil di sudut ruangan saja yang menyala.

Ketika pandangan matanya sudah mencapai jendela besar dekat balkon, langkah Kuroko terhenti. Sosok yang dicarinya berada di sana, tengah duduk di bangku yang dihadapkan dengan meja. Letaknya tepat di depan kaca besar yang terhubung dengan balkon luar. Alis Kuroko menyernyit ketika mendapati banyak barang berserakan di dekat sosok itu. Sebuah papan Shogi jatuh terbalik di lantai disertai sebaran bidak-bidak di sekitarnya.

Akashi masih menggunakan kemejanya. Lengan kemejanya dilipat hingga siku. Sebelah tangannya berada di atas meja, mengepal erat-erat. Tubuhnya terlihat seperti kehabisan nafas, tersengal. Kedua matanya tertutup oleh helaian rambutnya yang tergerai di udara karena ia menunduk.

Kuroko bingung. Entah kenapa Akashi terlihat aneh saat ini di matanya. Merasakan keganjalan pada Sang Majikan, ia mendekat dan bertanya, "Seijuuro-sama, anda baik-baik saja?"

_BRAK!_—Tangan yang mengepal itu memukul meja keras-keras. Bahu Kuroko berjenggit karena kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku tidak ingin diganggu? Apa kau bermaksud menentangku, eh Tetsuya?" Suaranya terdengar sangat dingin, tersirat jelas amarah berlebihan yang tidak bisa dibendung. Rasanya, akan meledak.

"Maafkan saya. Saya hanya ergh—" _Grep!_—kedua bahu Kuroko kembali berjenggit. Karena, tiba-tiba saja, tangan Akashi mencengkram lengannya kuat sekali. Cengkramannya benar-benar kuat, terlalu kuat, bahkan rasanya jari-jari Akashi akan menembus tebalnya lengan jas Kuroko. Tidak ada habisnya, Kuroko meringis kesakitan.

"Se-Seijuuro-sama, ada a-apa—"

Kuroko tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah Akashi yang tertutup rambutnya sendiri. Yang ia yakini hanyalah, gigi-gigi itu menggemerutuk entah karena apa. Tak lama, ia melihat sedikit sudut mata iris _gold_ Akashi karena angin yang menyibak rambutnya. Alis merahnya menekuk dalam-dalam, seperti menahan sesuatu. Dalam sekejab, Kuroko merasakan sakit tak hanya di lengannya, namun juga di dalam hatinya. Sesuatu tengah menusuk hatinya, ketika ia melihat ekspresi wajah itu.

"Pergi kau dari sini," ucapnya pelan—hampir seperti berbisik. Cengkramannya melemah perlahan. Ekspresi wajah itu mulai kembali pada aslinya. Tanpa berkata apapun, Kuroko berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara Sang Majikan yang terdengar melemah.

"Tolong aku, Tetsuya. Tolong aku."

Kuroko memejamkan mata sesaat. Melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang tertunda. Kenop pintu kembali diputar. Daun pintu terbuka sedikit, mengijinkannya lolos dari gelapnya ruangan itu. Saatnya untuk beristirahat.

"Orang yang seharusnya membutuhkan pertolongan adalah saya, Seijuuro-sama."

Jadi, apakah manusia adalah mahluk paling sempurna?

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**.

* * *

**A/N :**

**Hai, gue kembali mengganggu ketenangan fandom ini! Wahaha! Jadi, intinya, apa genre ceritanya? Tolong please bantu gue! Ahahah! Apa kalian bingung dengan chapter 1? Apa tidak sesuai bayangan kalian? Maaf klo gitu. Mana panjang amat yak. Ya sudahlah. Kalo bingung, inget prolognya aja *malah makin bingung atuh*. Prolog menjelaskan semuanya loh! Fic ini lebih maen ke emosi mereka sih. Jadi, sejak tadi mereka tuh lempar2an senjata sebenarnya. Ya, permainan kata2 gitulah istilahnya. Ahahaha!**

**Oia, sekedar info. Akashi dan Kuroko disini masih dibawah 20 thn. Latar belakang mereka akan dijelaskan nanti.**

**Terima kasih atas kontribusi yang kalian berikan! Bagi para author dan silent readers semua, saya ucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi! Gue tak bisa berkomen ria, yang jelas, semoga ceritanya menghibur! Sip, for last, reviewnya, boleh?**


	3. Chapter 2 : The Other Deal

**Diclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

**Warning** : OOC, typo(s), segala penyakit lainnya.

**A/N** : Untuk sementara akan diberi label Drama dan Hurt/Comfort

**Happy Reading, Readers!**

.

.

**The Theory of Arrogance and Methods of Humble**

**By UseMyImagination**

.

.

"Tolong aku, Tetsuya. Tolong aku."

"Orang yang seharusnya membutuhkan pertolongan adalah saya, Seijuuro-sama."

.

.

**Chapter 2 : The Other Deal**

.

.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Seijuuro-sama?"

Lagi, tidak ada jawaban.

Apakah harus ia menghitung sudah berapa kali pintu itu diketuk? Baiklah. Hal itu bukan hal penting, mengingat orang yang berada di dalam memang lain dari yang lain.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Seijuuro-sama."

Irama konsisten ketukan pintu mengisi lorong sepi itu. Beberapa pelayan yang melewatinya menunjukkan ekspresi gelisah saat melihat sosok persistennya mengetuk pintu tiada henti. Diliriknya sejenak arloji yang berada di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul 7 lebih 10 menit—begitulah yang terlihat. Jika mengingat semua hal yang ia pelajari selama berada di sini, pria yang ia sebut namanya sejak tadi akan muncul dan menginginkan keberadaannya tepat pukul 7 pagi. Beberapa orang telah memberikannya peringatan bahwa Sang Majikan selalu bertepat waktu dan jangan biarkan orang itu menunggu, jika tidak, maka masalah akan datang. Namun apa yang terjadi pagi ini? Sepuluh menit telah terlewati begitu saja, tanpa seseorang pun mengetahui alasannya. Apakah masalah benar akan datang? Ataukah ia terlambat beberapa detik saja sehingga berefek seperti ini? Jangan katakan, setelah ini ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk hal-hal buruk? Dalam hati, ia sedikit khawatir, apalagi mengingat alasan keberadaannya disini.

Ketukan pintu dan beberapa sebutan nama kembali terdengar. Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu itu terbuka. Memunculkan sosok seorang pria berambut merah yang tengah memasang wajah jengkel. Jika dilihat, penampilannya luar biasa rapi—tubuhnya dibalut kemeja dan mantel hitam yang kelihatan mahal. Si pengetuk pintu kebingungan. Batinnya mulai bertanya, mengapa orang yang baru muncul di hadapannya ini tidak menjawab panggilannya. Namun, sekali lagi, apapun yang dilakukan orang itu, ia hanya bisa untuk berusaha memakluminya.

"Sarapan telah tersedia di meja makan, Seijuuro-sama."

Tanpa sedikit melirik ke arahnya, Akashi Seijuuro melangkah pasti menuju ruang makan. Helaan nafas terdengar dari sang pelayan. Ia berjalan mengekori Akashi dengan menjaga jarak aman. Entah kenapa majikannya yang satu ini tengah bersikap lebih dingin dari biasanya. Aura yang menguar kuat dari tubuh yang lebih tinggi itu terasa menyesakkan lingkungan. Beberapa kali efeknya terlihat dari raut-raut wajah khawatir para pelayan yang mereka lewati.

Tibalah mereka di sebuah ruang makan megah yang ditempati meja makan luas di tengah ruangan. Beberapa set peralatan makan telah dipersiapkan khusus untuk dua orang di sana. Salah satu bangku besar yang berada di sebelah utara telah terisi oleh seorang pria paruh baya. Melihat kedatangan mereka berdua, pria paruh baya itu tersenyum tipis. Membungkuklah Kuroko saat tatapan matanya menangkap kedua bola mata merah yang ramah itu. Akashi Seijuuro mendudukan diri pada tempat yang biasa ia pakai. Sedangkan Kuroko berdiri tepat di sisinya, seraya menuangkan isi teko pada cangkir elegan yang akan digunakan Akashi.

Lagi, sepuluh menit terlewati begitu saja tanpa ada yang mengetahui alasannya. Terlewati mudah tanpa ada gurauan, sapaan ataupun candaan di pagi hari. Hal yang berada di hadapan Kuroko hanyalah sebuah ruang makan ditempati oleh dua orang patung hidup berambut _scarlet_ yang tengah sibuk pada pisau, garpu dan sendok masing-masing. Apa yang Kuroko dengar hanyalah suara dentingan alumunium dan percikan air. Apa yang Kuroko rasakan adalah betapa lelahnya berdiri di belakang seseorang sembari disajikan drama pagi kadaluarsa. Ia menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya tanpa sengaja.

"Kenapa kau menghela nafas seperti itu, Tetsuya?"

Sebuah cangkir teh terangkat. Suara hirupan sayup-sayup berada di dekatnya. Tak lama, melodi ringan mengganggu telinga terdengar ketika cangkir dan penataknya kembali terbanting di atas meja.

"—sudah kukatakan, aku tidak menyukai makanan dan minuman manis, Tetsuya. Kau melakukan kesalahan yang sama."

Mendengarnya, sang kepala keluarga Akashi, yaitu Akashi Seijiiro, menyernyitkan alis. Guratan-guratan aneh tercipta pada wajahnya yang tampan meskipun sudah cukup berumur. Potongan yang dilakukannya pada daging-daging masak siap santap itu terhenti ketika melihat bagaimana anak semata wayangnya bertingkah laku.

"Seijuuro, hentikan bersikap seperti itu."

"Hal ini bukanlah urusan Ayah. Buat lebih baik, Tetsuya."

Hening sejenak.

"_Kashikomarimashita_, Seijuuro-sama," ucapnya tegas seraya membungkuk.

Tidak hanya berhentinya aktifitas kedua tangan pria paruh baya itu, tetapi sekarang, pisau dan garpunya menciptakan satu nada dentingan ketika alumunium tersebut bersentuhan dengan pinggiran piring-piringnya. Tidak hanya guratan heran yang tercipta, namun pertanyaan juga tersusun di otaknya. Tak sabaran, Sang Ayah membuka kembali mulutnya, "Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa kau memanggil Seijuuro dengan embel-embel '-sama', Tetsuya?"

Ekspresi wajah kepala keluarga Akashi itu dipastikan merupakan ekspresi menginginkan jawaban yang logis. Tak ada jalan untuk berlari kemanapun ketika Kuroko diberikan tatapan macam itu. Sama halnya dengan Majikannya, pasti orang tua itu akan sama sulitnya atau mungkin lebih sulit untuk dihadapi.

"Sudah kukatakan, hal ini bukanlah urusan Ayah," sela Akashi sesaat sebelum Kuroko membuka mulut.

"Seijuuro, apa maksudnya ini? Jangan katakan, semua ini perbuatanmu?"

"Jika iya, apa ada masalah?" jawabnya santai. Garpunya kembali menusuk potongan daging dan dalam sekejab masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Helaan nafas berat lolos pada saat tangan kanan anaknya mengambil gelas berisi air putih.

"Ada apa denganmu, Seijuuro? Tak ada satu pelayan pun disini yang memanggilmu seperti itu."

"Sudah kukatakan untuk ketiga kalinya, hal ini bukanlah urusan Ayah."

"Seijuuro. Kau—"

"Kuroko Tetsuya adalah pelayan pribadiku. Dan, orang yang membuatnya menjadi pelayan pribadiku adalah Akashi Seijiiro."

"Apa maksudmu berkata begitu?"

Akashi meletakkan gelas pada tatakannya, setelah menghirup beberapa volume airnya.

"Aku berhak memerintahkannya apapun."

Kedua tangannya mengangkat pisau dan garpu yang ia letakkan di sisi piringnya.

"Seijuuro."

Pisaunya bergerak santai, memotong daging-daging itu. Sedangkan garpunya menahan daging agar tidak bergerak kemana-mana.

"Tetsuya adalah pelayanku."

"Seijuuro!"

Sekali lagi, potongan daging itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Gigi-giginya mengunyah pelan tiap serat yang ada.

"Te-tsu-ya adalah pe-la-yan-ku."

"Seijuuro!"

"Tetsuya adalah pelayanku."

_Brak!_

"SEIJUURO! HENTIKAN BERSIKAP KEKANAKAN SEPERTI ITU!"

Meja digebrak sang kepala keluarga. Bahu Kuroko menggendik seketika. Akashi menghentikan aktifitas sarapannya. Pisau dan garpunya tergeletak tak berdaya di antara lauk-lauk setengah habis di atas piring di hadapannya. Kedua bola matanya yang tak sama mendelik tajam pada Ayah kandungnya sendiri.

"Adalah Ayah, orang yang bersikap kekanakan. Jelas-jelas, Ayah memerintah Tetsuya untuk menjadi pelayan pribadiku. Jadi, segalanya, aku-lah yang berhak memutuskan," tambahnya tegas. Tiap kalimatnya menjelaskan kejengkelan tingkat tinggi. Tekanan nada bicaranya menyiratkan rasa tidak suka. Meskipun wajahnya tak berubah sama sekali—ke-_stoic_-an masih tersisa di sana.

Keras kepala—satu kata terucap dalam hati Kuroko.

Benar. Kenyataannya, keras kepala adalah sifat yang bisa diwariskan pada keturunan. Tak ada pilihan lain, selain memakluminya. Akashi Seijiiro menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran tempatnya duduk. Tatapan matanya tajam, beralih pada Kuroko yang berdiri mematung karena bosan menonton drama pagi kadaluarsa yang hampir ditarik dari pasaran.

"Tetsuya, cukup panggil dia 'Seijuuro' seperti yang aku pinta padamu," ucapnya lantang, agar suaranya yang rendah itu terdengar jelas oleh anaknya.

"Aka—"

"Tetsuya, kau adalah pelayan pribadiku." Lagi, Akashi menyela, sebelum sempat Kuroko berkata apapun. Mata _aqua_ itu beralih pada sosok Majikan yang terdiam di tempat.

"Seijuuro, sudah cukup. Tetsuya, ikuti saja apa perkataanku."

Sekarang, refleksi Sang kepala keluarga berada pada iris mata langit cerahnya.

"Tetsuya."

Beralih lagi, pada majikan mudanya.

"Tetsuya!"

Berpindah pada pria paruh baya.

"**Tetsuya**."

Kuroko Tetsuya bingung harus menatap siapa ketika keduanya memanggil namanya. Kedua bola matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. Sudah cukup. Nyatanya, buah pasti jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya. Ayah dan anak sama saja.

"Akashi-san. Seijuuro-sama."

Akhirnya, Kuroko siap bicara. Kedua kepala merah itu menoleh padanya. Mengharapkan jawaban Kuroko sesuai dengan perintah masing-masing.

"Maaf sebelumnya," Ia menundukkan tubuh—memberikan penghormatan pada kepala keluarga Akashi. Setelahnya, ia kembali pada posturnya berdiri, menatap tembok yang berada di seberang meja makan. "—saya adalah pelayan pribadi, Seijuuro-sama."

Dengusan kemenangan terdengar jelas, mengejek seseorang. Delikan mata tertuju pada dengusan itu.

"Tetsuya, kenapa—"

"Maaf, Akashi-san. Bukan bermaksud apapun pada permintaan Akashi-san. Hanya saja," bola mata besar itu menatap punggung majikannya, "—Saya akan menuruti Seijuuro-sama. Seijuuro-sama memang sengaja, memerintah saya memanggilnya begitu, untuk menunjukkan sesuatu. Agar ia merasa menang. Padahal, apa yang dilakukannya hanyalah perbuatan sia-sia."

Tubuh Akashi memutar, untuk menatap sang pelayan. Dengusan kemenangannya tenggelam karena emosi memuncak drastis yang timbul dalam dadanya. Apa maksud sebenarnya Kuroko mengatakan itu? Agar dirinya merasa menang? Perbuatan sia-sia? Apa Kuroko meremehkannya? Cukup—adalah kata yang tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Tetsuya, kau!"

Berkata ingin menuruti, namun menusuk dari belakang. Sungguh tak Akashi Seijuuro sangka. _Well_, mereka memang sedang menjalani permainan terselubung yang tak diketahui orang. Tak peduli apapun, asalkan masing-masing dapat menunjukkan kelebihan untuk menusuk lawannya. Agar, lawan menunjukkan apa kelemahannya. Bagi Kuroko, apa salahnya? Ia harus menang melawan teori Arogansi yang berusaha ditunjukkan Akashi—melalui beberapa hal, contohnya masalah yang mereka perdebatkan pagi ini. Sedangkan Akashi, tak bisa disalahkan ia berpikir Kuroko begitu licik. Apanya yang ingin mengajarkan kerendahan hati, kalau begini? Apa perlu Akashi katakan bahwa semua ini adalah hal konyol?

"Jika itu memang keputusanmu, aku tak bisa berbuat apapun, Tetsuya."

Mengingat Sang Ayah sudah menyerahkan seluruh urusan pada Kuroko, akhirnya, ia menyerah. Kembali menghela nafas lega seraya berharap semua akan baik-baik saja. Barulah ia sadari bahwa Kuroko dan Akashi tidak berinteraksi dengan baik, tidak sama dengan informasi yang diberikan Kuroko semalam padanya.

_Brak!_—Akashi bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Memberikan sedikit kesan amarah memuncak dari suara geseran bangkunya. Tak memperdulikan interaksi antara Ayahnya dan Kuroko, ia meninggalkan ruang makan begitu saja. Sang kepala keluarga memijat keningnya sendiri, sembari memberikan sinyal untuk Kuroko mengikuti Akashi.

Berakhirlah Akashi dan Kuroko di dalam mobil milik keluarga Akashi. Kuroko menjadi supirnya (lagi) kali ini. Ya, memang begitulah pekerjaannya. Selama perjalanan, mereka hanya berdiam diri. Akashi sibuk memperhatikan hingar-bingar jalanan ramai yang mereka lewati. Sedangkan Kuroko sibuk memperhatikan perspektif jalanan, sesekali kadang melirik majikannya.

"Apa kau sudah mempelajari berkas yang kuberikan kemarin, Tetsuya?"

Ah, Kuroko disapa. Ia pikir, pria itu tidak akan bicara apapun sesampainya di lokasi. Lagipula, kenapa harus membahas berkas merepotkan itu?

"Sedang dalam proses, Seijuuro-sama."

"Jangan menghabiskan banyak waktu. Aku butuh secepatnya kau untuk menggantikan Kouki."

"Ma-Maaf?"

Apa ia salah dengar? Nama 'Kouki' terdengar familiar. Bukankah nama pemuda kikuk kemarin itu? Kuroko mencondongkan tubuhnya ke sandaran, untuk mendengar lebih jelas.

"Kau akan menggantikan Kouki."

"Kenapa, Seijuuro-sama?"

Dengusan terdengar lagi. Sudah dipastikan Akashi mengetahui bahwa Kuroko mulai berprasangka buruk.

"Menurutmu? Kenapa? Tentu saja, karena aku akan menyingkirkan Kouki."

Tiba-tiba kakinya menginjak rem, membuat mobil itu berhenti mendadak. Tubuh mereka terguncang hebat karenanya. Mobil-mobil mewah lainnya berlalu lalang melewati mobil yang mereka kendarai. Beberapa komplain terlontar dari balik kaca jendela. Kuroko tidak perduli. Ia berbalik menatap sepasang iris mata tak sepadan satu sama lain.

"Jangan katakan anda berkata demikian disebabkan masalah yang Tuan Kouki lakukan kemarin?"

Tawaan mengudara di ruangan sempit itu. Tubuhnya memasang posisi ternyaman. Memangku angkuh wajah dengan punggung tangan, menatap ke arah orang-orang yang berkomplain di balik jendela berketuk.

"Kurasa kau harus berbuat sesuatu tentang orang-orang itu, Tetsuya."

"Seijuuro-sama."

Keras kepala, tak ayalnya, adalah sifat yang berada pada sang pelayan pula.

"Apa kau pikir aku adalah orang yang temperamental dan mudah terbawa suasana hanya karena masalah kecil seperti itu? Pikirkanlah. Interpretasikan sendiri ucapanku."

Tutup mulut. Akashi tak akan menjelaskan apapun. Kuroko mengetahui hal itu dengan pasti.

Dengan berat hati, Kuroko keluar dari mobil dan meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang berkomplain di luar sana. Ya, perlu ia akui bahwa memang semua itu adalah salahnya karena tiba-tiba mengerem mendadak, dan untung saja tidak ada masalah yang timbul selain panasnya telinga mendengar komentar pedas dari orang-orang itu. Hanya kata 'maaf' yang bisa Kuroko lontarkan seraya membungkuk dalam-dalam. Dari balik kaca mobil, Sang majikan memperhatikan Sang pelayan bersamaan dengan senyuman tipis. Entah kenapa saat kolam air Kuroko menangkap senyuman itu, ia merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia.

**~oOoOo~**

Gedung bertingkat tiga. Besar dan megah.

Kuroko termenung.

"Ayo masuk, Tetsuya."

Sadar, Kuroko mengikuti langkah kaki pria berambut merah di hadapannya. Kakinya menapak mantab saat memasuki pintu geser otomatis itu.

Tradisional sekali—Hal yang pertama muncul dari pikiran Kuroko. Beberapa kimono indah dipajang di dalam lemari kaca di sudut ruangan. Beberapa piala juga bertempat pada lemari-lemari kaca. Miniatur papan Shogi bertebaran dimana-mana. Takjub—sudah pasti Kuroko alami.

Salah satu kantor cabang dari Asosiasi Shogi Jepang? Pertama kalinya, Kuroko datang ke tempat ini.

Ya, Kuroko mendengar desas desus bahwa Akashi merupakan juara bertahan dalam kompetisi Shogi di Jepang, namun tak Kuroko sangka ia akan diajak datang ke sini. Entah apa tujuannya, ia tidak bisa mengharapkan penjelasan Akashi.

Setelah melewati beberapa ruangan dan naik lantai, akhirnya, mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu bergaya tradisional—jika dipikir, gedung tersebut sangat unik, terlihat modern di luar tetapi tradisional di dalam. Begitu pintu dibuka, tereksposlah berpasang-pasang orang yang berhadapan bermain Shogi.

"Tuan Muda Akashi."

Seseorang menyapa. Pria paruh baya beruban dengan gaya khas tradisional.

"Hideaki-san."

Orang tua itu datang dan menjabat tangan Akashi. Tegas, Akashi memperkenalkan Kuroko pada pria tua itu.

"Apakah Shinzo-san sudah datang?"

"Ah. Kebetulan saja ia baru datang, disana." Pria tua itu menunjuk salah satu pemuda di pojok ruangan yang sedang sibuk sendirian dengan sebuah papan Shogi di hadapannya. Sejenak Akashi menatap Kuroko dari sudut matanya, dan tersenyum kecil. Tak lama kemudian, kakinya menuju pemuda bernama Shizou itu.

"Shinzou-san."

"Akashi-san."

Akashi duduk di seberang papan Shogi yang dimainkan Shinzou, mengambil salah satu bidak _fuhyou_ (pion/prajurit) dan menjalankannya asal. Akashi melanjutkan sapaannya yang tertunda, "Seperti yang aku janjikan padamu. Aku membawa seseorang untuk menjadi _partner_-mu berlatih."

Seketika, alis Kuroko mengerut dalam-dalam. Membawa seseorang untuk menjadi _partner_ berlatih, katanya? Siapa? Memang ada orang lain yang Akashi bawa selain dirinya? Apa maksud Akashi berkata begitu?

"Siapa?"

"Dia," kepala Akashi menenggeleng, menunjuk Kuroko yang mematung tak mengerti, "—pelayanku."

"Maaf, Seijuuro-sama? Maksud anda?" sela Kuroko, membuahkan erlingan tak suka karena diganggu saat pembicaraan belum usai.

"Tetsuya, jadilah lawan untuk Shinzou-san."

"Maaf?" Sekali lagi, ia memastikan pendengarannya baik-baik saja.

"Kau mendengarku, Tetsuya. Apa perlu kuulang lagi?" Mendelik adalah kata yang tak cukup untuk tatapan mata yang diberikan Akashi untuk pelayannya. Kuroko mengerjapkan mata, masih belum terkoneksi.

"Saya tidak pernah bermain Shogi sebelumnya, Seijuuro-sama."

Ya, Kuroko tidak pernah melakukannya. Tetapi, ia ingat beberapa lansia di tempat tinggalnya suka sekali bermain Shogi. Sejak kecil, ia sering melihat mereka bermain. Setidaknya beberapa istilah dan gerakan pernah diajarkan padanya oleh orang-orang tua itu, sewaktu ia bermain dulu.

"Jadi, kau tidak bisa melakukannya?" Seringaian muncul disertai tawaan mengejek. Lagi, sebuah harga diri terinjak dengan indahnya di bawah sol sepatu bermerk milik Tuan muda Akashi Seijuuro.

"Apa maksud anda bicara dengan nada seperti itu, Seijuuro-sama?"

Dengusan puas dan penyesalan. Tidak. Kata-kata barusan, tak terkendali. Kebodohan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Barulah Kuroko sadar untuk apa mereka datang ke sini. Dan, mengapa ia diperintah untuk melawan orang bernama Shinzou itu. Ya, jangan lupakan betapa manipulatifnya Akashi Seijuuro. Ia tidak akan mengalah pada siapapun, ia sudah mendeklarasikannya dengan jelas. Dipastikan pembalasan dendam ikut tercampur di dalamnya. Terlihat permainan dilakukannya terselubung, agar Kuroko terpancing karena harga dirinya mulai terinjak lagi. Tujuannya hanya ingin membuat Kuroko kembali kalah—menurutnya—hari ini.

"Jika begitu, buktikanlah padaku."

Benar adanya dugaan Kuroko. Memang ini tujuannya, menantang Kuroko secara tidak langsung. Kembali ingin membuat Kuroko merasakan remehan darinya. Dan, ia akan membuktikan lagi teori Arogansi-nya pada Kuroko yang merasa tidak ingin diremehkan.

Namun, sebuah ide jenius terlintas.

"Maaf, tolong jangan libatkan orang lain, Seijuuro-sama. Ini adalah permainan antara saya dan anda."

Pemuda bernama Shinzou sejak tadi hanya memandang bergantian dua manusia eksentrik di hadapannya. Mengedip bingung dengan arah pembicaraan yang tak ia mengerti. Tujuannya datang ke sana hanyalah untuk bertemu Akashi yang menjanjikannya _partner_ berlatih. Karena, sebagai pemula yang baru saja berkecimpung di dunia per-_shogi_-an, ia diharuskan banyak berlatih. Tetapi, kenapa jadi merepotkan begini?

"Jadi, maksudmu, kau ingin melawanku?" Sebuah bidak kembali terambil jari-jari ramping Akashi—sebuah bidak _Oushou_ (Raja)—ukiran kanji pada bidak kayunya ia perlihatkan tepat di depan wajah Kuroko dengan gerakan memutar oleh jempolnya. "—apa kau yakin, Tetsuya?"

Bodoh, sekali lagi. Akashi adalah juara bertahan turnamen Shogi nasional, bagaimana bisa seorang amatiran menantangnya?

Punggung tangan Akashi bertempat manis di dagu. Ia menatap nakal Kuroko. Erlingan mata yang menyebalkan. "… Aku tak perduli, amatir ataupun professional. Dipastikan, aku adalah pemenangnya. Selalu. Jadi, hal itu adalah sia-sia. Aku tak ingin membuatmu semakin terpuruk, Tetsuya." Diakhiri, senyuman kemenangan bahkan jauh sebelum kemenangan diputuskan.

"Begitukah? Seijuuro-sama tidak mau melakukannya? Tetapi, hal yang terlihat di mata saya adalah anda takut saya kalahkan."

Tawaan lagi. Bidak _Oushou_ kembali pada singsananya secara paksa. Menimbulkan suara pertemuan kayu-kayu ringan—_ctak!_—luar biasa menggema di seluruh ruangan. Orang-orang yang berkumpul di ruangan itu pun tak bisa untuk tidak penasaran dan menonton kehebohan apa yang terjadi.

"_Follow up_ atas spekulasi yang buruk, Tetsuya. Kau memahaminya lebih dari siapapun," nada bicara Akashi naik satu oktaf, meskipun _stoic_ tak luput dari wajahnya. Telah Kuroko duga, akan menjadi seperti ini. Namun, ya, ide yang bersarang di otaknya tidak sebatas itu.

"Baiklah," ucap Kuroko santai. "—tetapi… dalam sebuah pemainan, pemenang sepantasnya mendapatkan penghargaan."

"Hoo? Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan sebagai penghargaan?"

"Hanya satu permintaan, yang saya tujukan pada Seijuuro-sama di akhir permainan, harus terkabul."

"Apa yang tidak bisa kukabulkan untukmu, Tetsuya? Kau meragukanku?"

Kuroko Tetsuya tersenyum penuh kemenangan di dalam hati. Tidak hanya Kuroko, ternyata Akashi juga terjebak dalam jaring kasat mata yang ia buat. Meskipun begitu, lelaki berambut biru langit itu harus tetap waspada, karena permintaannya terlalu mudah disetujui—mencurigakan, untuk ukuran Akashi Seijuuro.

Kesepatakan dibuat. Hanya tinggal mengusahakan apa yang terbaik. Berdoa agar menjadi pemenang, meskipun tak berpengalaman. Pemuda bernama Shinzou entah kenapa merasa gelisah dengan kondisi yang ada. Ia menawarkan _handicap_ pada Kuroko, namun ditolak mentah-mentah. Apa maksudnya menawarinya _handicap_? Lagi, Kuroko tidak ingin diremehkan begitu saja, apalagi Sang majikan memperhatikan dengan seksama. Senyumannya begitu mematikan. Sesaat sebelum pertandingan di mulai, Akashi mendekati Kuroko. Ia menepuk bahu pelayannya itu, seraya berbisik tepat ditelinganya.

"Tak kusangka, kau sangat arogan dan berharga diri tinggi, Tetsuya. Bahkan, _handicap_ kau tolak tanpa berpikir. _Ganbatte kudasai_."

Ini dia, teori yang selalu ingin ditunjukkan Akashi pada Kuroko. Saat Kuroko merasa diremehkan maka teorinya akan menyumbul keluar, berbisik berisik di gendang telinganya.

Sisi _sente_ diperuntukkan untuk Kuroko sebagai seorang pemula dan sisi _gote_ untuk Shinzou. Kuroko menjalankan bidak _fuhyou_ satu langkah, disusul Shinzou melakukan hal sama. Entah kenapa, Shinzou selalu meniru gerakan yang dilakukan Kuroko. Namun, Kuroko memiliki senjata andalan, yaitu bidak _hisha_ (benteng) dan _keima_ (kuda) yang ia jalankan tak berarah. Belum lagi, bidak _kakugyou_ (menteri) dan _kyousa_ (tombak) yang belum ia keluarkan semua. Sepanjang pertandingan, Akashi terus menunjukkan senyuman di tiap gerakan Kuroko, terutama saat Kuroko terdesak.

Dalam hitungan menit, bidak _fuhyou_ milik Kuroko habis termakan oleh bidak Shinzou, hanya tersisa 2 pion di area _gote_ milik Shinzou, berhadapan dengan _fuhyou_ dan _keima_ milik Shinzou. Ah, benar-benar tak berstrategi, amatir. Kuroko berpikir sejenak, mungkin ia terlalu gegabah dalam mengambil langkah. Baiklah, pikirkan lebih hati-hati. Ia tak mungkin kalah begitu saja. Setidaknya, ia bukan seratus persen seorang amatir. Ah, masa bodoh dengan keamatiran. Kuroko tak ingin dikalahkan oleh orang bernama Shinzou itu. Ditambah lagi, ada misi yang harus diselesaikan di sini.

Tak pernah disangka, Kuroko membalikkan posisi dalam waktu satu jam. Ia memiliki banyak bidak yang _utsu_ (naik pangkat) terutama senjata andalannya yaitu _narikei_ (_keima_ yang naik pangkat) dan _narikyou_ (_kyousa_ yang naik pangkat). Kedua bidak naik pangkat itu, begitu memasuki wilayah Shinzou langsung mendesak raja milik Shinzou dari kedua sisi saat memasuki baris kedua sisi _gote_.

"Kerja bagus, Tetsuya."

Dan, entah kenapa, ekspresi Akashi tidak sesuai prediksi Kuroko. Kenapa ia kelihatan senang? Bukankah seharusnya ia khawatir dengan permintaan apa yang akan Kuroko ajukan? Apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan oleh Akashi? Apakah ada rencana dibalik rencana?

Dua menit kemudian, pemuda bernama Shinzou merasa hidupnya tak berguna. Kata '_oute_' terucap ringan dari bibir Kuroko saat skakmat.

"Terima kasih atas permainannya, Shinzou-san. Anda hebat."

"Sepertinya, aku memang harus banyak berlatih. Terima kasih, Kuroko-san."

Tepukan tangan diberikan oleh Akashi atas kemenangan Kuroko. Iris mata _sky blue_ melirik heran. Sungguh ia tidak mengerti arti tepukan tangan itu. Di telinga Kuroko terasa meledek. Beberapa orang yang menonton juga bertepuk tangan atas kebrilianan yang diperlihatkan Kuroko sebagai seorang pemula.

"Kau menang. Selamat, Tetsuya."

Dan, apa-apaan dengan nada _excited_ itu? Mencurigakan. Ia pasti merencanakan sesuatu, pikir Kuroko. Entah kenapa Kuroko merasa dirinya menjadi mudah berprasangka buruk semenjak berinteraksi dengan majikannya yang satu itu.

Setelah semua kegiatan kembali pada asalnya—bahkan Shinzou entah pergi kemana—Akashi berjalan mendekati Kuroko. Ia menyeringai sesaat dan mengambil duduk di seberang sisi papan Shogi Kuroko. Tangan-tangannya dengan lihat merapikan bidak-bidak Shogi. Meletakkan kembali para _fuhyou_ pada baris ketiga. Kemudian _hisha_ dan _kakugyou_ di baris kedua, di kedua ujung. Disusul para kuda, jenderal dan sang Raja di baris pertama. Membuat papan berukura itu terlihat rapi dan siap untuk ronde berikutnya.

Akashi bergumam santai, melirik sang pelayan yang menunggu dengan sabar, "Bagaimana rasanya bertanding dengan penuh arogansi dan harga diri, Tetsuya?"

Ah. Jadi, hal itu tujuan utamanya sejak tadi? Untuk menunjukkan bagaimana kekuatan arogansi dan harga diri? Bukan untuk membuat Kuroko kalah dan mempermalukannya di depan banyak orang? Untuk apa?

"… Sudah kukatakan padamu. Ketika kau menurutinya, maka kau akan menjadi penguasa. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi pemenang?"

Kuroko memejamkan mata. Meresapi apa yang ia rasa dan pikirkan. Jadi, begini? Hanya untuk membuat Kuroko merasakan apa teori itu, Akashi memanipulasinya? Menggelikan.

Bagaimana rasanya menjadi pemenang, tanyanya? Hal sederhana sekalipun, ketika kau menjadi pemenang, dipastikan—"Adalah hal yang menyenangkan, Seijuuro-sama."

Tertawa puas. Benar-benar puas. Invasi teori arogansi-nya tertanam betul di dalam hati Kuroko, pikir Akashi saat itu. Benar-benar rencana yang sempurna!

Tanpa Akashi sadari, bibir tipis itu melanjutkan, "… oleh karena itu, saya-lah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya nanti." Kuroko menatap mantab kedua bola mata hetero yang menyiratkan pertanyaan besar di sela-sela tawaan. Sebuah permintaan akan diucapkan. "—permintaan saya adalah saya ingin mengunjungi panti asuhan dan murid-murid saya…"

Tawaan Akashi terhenti. Alisnya menyeryit seketika. Prediksi berusaha dibentuk.

"…bersama Seijuuro-sama."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued.**

* * *

**A/N :**

**Hai, semuanya. Thanks udah menjadi pembaca fic ini. Maaf kalo agak membingungkan. Bilang aja. Gue bingung sih gimana mau menjelaskan, karena takut berbelit-belit dan bertele-tele. Jadi, gue serahkan pada pemikiran readers sekalian aja. Bisa gue kembangkan dari sana juga.**

**Ah. Gue males ngejabarin permainan Shogi-nya, jadi segitu aja ya! AHAHAHAHA!**

**Genre-nya untuk sementara gue tentukan sebagai drama dan Hurt/comfort, sesuai sugesti kalian. semoga benar ya.**

**Sip. Thanks buat supportnya. ****_Mata na. _**

**_Saigo_****, ****_review_****-nya please? ****_Follow & Fave_**** diterima juga…**


End file.
